


Avalance Prompt Post

by 29PheonixLement



Series: Prompter Posts :) [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Sara has a sex dream about Ava and the next morning Ava comes to the Waverider and Sara can’t look at Ava without blushing. She avoids being alone in the same room with her in fear that she’ll blurt out she has a crush on her and she can’t stop thinking about Ava pinning her against the wall and having her way with her. Will Ava figure out what’s going on with Sara?





	1. Chapter 1

_Her fingers where burning anywhere and everywhere against the writhing woman’s body caressing her farther into more heated rounds of pleasure. Sara had even lost track of how many times she’d gotten off under the agent’s touch so far and that was in moving a hallway over from the gym to Sara’s bedroom._

_How Ava had been able to stay half-dressed in that sexy navy pants suit she always wears was a real mystery._

_The blazer had been the first to go. Tossed haphazardly over some workout bench along with Sara’s top in their hast to ride each other of clothes and by now the normally crisp pressed shirt was rumpled, ripped and most defiantly wouldn’t be warn outside of the bedroom ever again if Sara had anything to say other than moaning louder over what Ava was doing to her._

_“Just like our first fight in this hallway” Ava tisked muffling Sara’s whimper at the cold bite of the metal walls against the wet skin of her back with a hungry kiss. “And a Legend is still not going quietly.” That had the agent smiling against her chapped lips as Ava let her roll them, so she was the one pinned to the wall instead. “No, you certainly are not.”_

_Sara grinned in pride when Ava’s pants were left wet and discarded somewhere down the hall as the agent showed off how well she could multitask in kicking them off while lifting the giggling former vigilante off her feet letting Sara lock her legs around the taller woman’s waist anchoring them together as they made their way across to the darkened room to the bed._

_“Now…. are you going to sing any more for me tonight my beautiful Canary?” Ava goaded her breathless voice like warm honey against the assassin’s ears as her lover kept up that heavenly torment against Sara’s molten wet core followed by Sara’s angry mew at the sudden stop in the delicious flicks of her lover’s skilled tongue_

_“Need an answer Miss Lance.” her dark-eyed siren scolded holding Sara’s begging gaze with a defiant one of her own. “Good girl.” Ava praised with one of her rare shy little smiles suddenly crushing her lips down on Sara’s twisting her fingers just right to give the panting killer under her exactly what she wanted._

Sara was jolted from her dream by the force of her still flowing orgasm muffling her half scream half moan of Ava’s name into her pillow as she rode out the high.

It was only when she had fully functioning brain power again that the spent time ship commander knew she had three things she desperately needed to do to keep herself together come morning.

Clean her sheets, take a -or possibly several going by the way her body was acting- cold shower(s) and the most important of all was she  **had to** stay as far away from the star of her dripping wet wet dream as she possibly could.

* * *

 “What do you mean we have a guest on board?” Sara questioned after the coolly toned warning from the ships AI as she wandered down the hall toward the kitchen. “Was my answer not explanation enough Captain?” the suddenly snarky AI replied leaving Sara to roll her eyes at the air over her head with an overly annoyed groan still towel drying her hair and using all her concentration to keep from letting the computer be some weird reminder of another more desirable tone being so standoffish toward her.

“Get a grip, Lance.” Sara scolded herself at her less than ironclad control over her own desire when it came to the time agent. “Not like it could ever lead anywhere anyway.” She reminded herself bitterly as she slammed the door to the cabinets when she couldn’t find the mug she wanted at first glance.

“You never know until you walk the path.” the unexpected ship guest answered seeming to melt out of the shadows just as she had the night before only this time the two were standing in the middle of an empty kitchen and not Sara’s bedroom.

“Just thought I’d stop in.” Ava shrugged taking a large drink from the coffee mug in her hand as she guessed that Sara’s jumpy nature as a quiet question as to why she was there. But why her teasing greeting should bring that reaction out of such a well-practiced although reformed assassin was puzzling in and of itself. “No telling when this childish band you call a team will make a mess....even this early in the morning.” Sara bit her lip to stop a wonton whimper from spilling out at the cool annoyed tone as her eyes flickered up to meet Ava’s then away again once she realized that she was, in fact, standing on the other side of the small kitchen island and second that they were the only two people in the kitchen.

“Something wrong Miss Lance?” the agent pressed setting the mug Sara had been hunting for down on the countertop. Sara gulped shaking her head in one fast motion that her head started to spin. “Are you having a panic attack?” Ava suggested as she took a concerned step closer to the retreating assassin.

Again, Sara shook her head keeping her eyes safely away from Ava’s feeling her blush deeping like a teenager on a first date the longer she avoided the other woman’s eyes. “All good.” Sara managed to stammer out before running out the door leaving Ava stammering in confusion behind her.

“Morning Agent Sharpe.” Ray greeted around a yawn sliding out of the way of his fleeing Captain “Wait Agent Sharpe??” the sleepy Atom yawned not realizing Ava wasn’t listening to him as she too slid out the door around him needing to be sure Sara was alright before she headed back to the Bureau.


	2. The Chase Is On

Sara could feel her gaining on her no matter how many passageways or rooms she put between them. Ava was still right behind her. She could feel it. Feel her.

She also felt trapped. She was trapped on her own ship being chased around by the one woman in all of time (including Nyssa) that could make her a completely lust-crazed yet shy stammering and blushing teenager all over again. Really the only things working in her favor was her knowledge of the lesser known hiding spots all over the ship and Gideon helping her out by blocking Ava’s path to her a time or five.

The worst part was every time she stopped to catch her breath Sara would immediately think of Ava all worked up and out of breath possibly cursing at her in that sexy panting tone the captain had only heard in her own mind as she unbuttoned those top three buttons on that no longer freshly pressed white shirt with her blazer hung open or possibly just cast off already.

Sara held in a moan by force alone trying in vain to shake the newer-ish images of the time agent from her mind.

She had to get away from Ava. Not demand Gideon tell her where the agent was just to Sara could drag her into the closest shower and/or bedroom and have her way with her. Besides even if she did get her hands on Ava it’s not like the agent felt the same way. To her Sara was just a time wrecking annoyance even when she and the team did manage to fix things more than break them who gives the desirable woman more mountains of paperwork- no matter if a mission goes well or not- and headaches rather than multiple orgasms and a few well-placed bruises to remember her by.

“Captain. Agent Sharpe has given up her pursuit.”

Sara didn’t like the disappointment that statement caused “Thanks for the update Gideon.” The blonde sighed but it wasn’t like she was sulking all the way back to her room or anything. Ava did have a job to do and it wasn’t waiting around for her. “Would you like me to tell the team the day is theirs?” the ship’s computer questioned opening the door to the captain’s room.

“Least the rest of the morning…. actually, make it into the first half of the afternoon too.” Sara agreed with a small nod “Can’t have us slacking off all day and bringing the agency down on me for doing a poor job of leading the team.” it was meant as a joke, but it came out more as a complaint “Not that I even want her to come back.” She groaned knowing full well that not even Gideon believed her as she stalked deeper into the darkened room.

“Of course not, Captain.”

Sara didn’t answer as she tossed her shirt over her shoulder onto her bed kicking off the rest of her clothes along the way as she headed once again to the showers in the private bathroom just off her bedroom. 

_What is it with this woman and pinning her against cold walls every other time she gets her off?_

_Not that Sara would ever think of complaining when the trade was moments of chilly bits along her back if it gave her more time under her smirking lover’s practiced hands. “Stop thinking so much Miss Lance.” Like Sara even could ever hope of thinking clearly much longer when her companion’s wandering hands found what they’d been hunting for. “Much better acoustics here than in the hallway don’t you think?” her teasing time agent hummed as they both listen to Sara’s sinful moan of the agent’s name rebounding off the shower tiles._

_“Oh, come on Sara you know I’m taking care of you better than they could.” The wet haired woman of her dreams corrected pressing her even harder against the shower wall at Sara’s angry mew of ‘Fuck the acoustics.’ As the shorter blonde’s fingers dug in against her scalp pulling the agent’s hair free from that tightly wound look she’d had it in last she’d seen her._

_Her touches were more insistent and dominant this time when coxing the all too willing Sara along bringing the cold-blooded killer to her knees matching her smug looking temptress in their now duel pleas to let her cum before she was allowed to finish this time._

Sara wasn’t quite sure if her shivering was from that last bone shattering orgasm or from staying too long under the not so helpful cold-water bite of the showerhead or possibly both but somehow, she made her jelly feeling legs carry her out of the shower and back to her bedroom. “God what has that woman done to me?” the out of breath time ship captain wondered out loud falling face first onto her rumpled sheets in nothing but a low fitting towel and a hastily thrown on tank top.

“I can’t say for sure about what she’s done to you, but you’ve defiantly made her fall even more in love with you.”

That was new.

Normally Sara would have to wait longer than it had taken her to get control of herself again and move from the shower to her bed to see her phantom Ava again after a session like that one she’d just had. However even as she puzzled over this new addition to her fantasy woman that husky crack in Ava’s voice was already making it harder for Sara to think for what could be the hundredth time that morning. “You have to say that you’re in my head.” She wasn’t expecting the bed to dip even as subtly as it did in answer to her comment.

“Am I now? I hadn’t noticed from the way you were moaning my name like a prayer during your shower.”

“No, I wasn’t.” Sara defended on instinct making a little note to thank Gideon for keeping the lights off while she was arguing with herself over this, so she could pretend that she wasn’t blushing like a teenager talking about her first crush. “Yes, you were.” Ava countered matter of factly her post orgasm tone taking on a more challenging undertone as Sara rolled over onto her side to face her in the still darkened room.

“Okay, maybe I was.” The White Canary relented knowing it was pointless to argue with something that was just an incredibly sexy trick of her still lust humming mind. “But it’s all your fault I just can’t control myself right now whenever I’m around the real you.” Sara’s sarcastic laugh of “Shut up Sharpe.” To Ava’s taunting comment of “How is it **_my_** fault if I’m in **_your_** head?” choked off into a surprised gasp when her slapping hand connected with a real flesh and blood arm rather than air, her pillow or the smooth wood of her headboard.

“Gideon, mind getting the lights for us.” The intruder said evenly despite having a business side of a deadly sharpened blade pressed against her throat by the angry former killer now straddling her waist.  The burning spark deep in her eyes when the lights flickered back to life had Sara both grateful that she had changed her sheets before she’d headed into the kitchen and scrambling backward when what she really wanted to do was lean in to kiss that telling smile from her inviting lips. “I trust you’ve had a pleasant morning Captain Lance?”

“What are you doing here?” Sara answered sliding her weapon back behind the headboard as she rolled off the chuckling time agent, “It’s like I said to you in the kitchen Miss Lance. I’m here to be sure nothing monumentally disastrous happens.” Ava shrugged smoothing out the edges of her cream-colored shirt over her jeans as she rested her back against the head of the bed perfectly at ease despite just being held at knifepoint by a still deeply pink-cheeked Sara Lance.

“What?? I just thought that even when its technically my day off you and your team may do something to get me called in, so I wanted to beat Gary to the punch by being around already.” the taller blonde confessed seeing Sara’s widened eyes at her casual clothes “and since you were acting strangely when you saw me I wanted to be sure you weren’t some kind of weird robot alien impersonating my Sara.”

Sara blinked at the last part knowing she’d heard wrong. “It’s only fair for me to admit how I feel about you after what I heard coming from your shower.” Ava pointed out reaching for the stunned shorter woman’s hand interlocking their fingers together. “I wasn’t…” Sara stammered unable to move away as Ava’s hand tightened around her own. “…. how long where you listening?”

“Oh, Gideon gave me a shortcut to your room the first time she cut me off from running after you.” Ava smiled proudly “So you heard all of it.” Sara groaned only needing Ava’s curt nod to bury her face in her free hand in embarrassment. “Yeap,” Ava confirmed stretching the word out just to see Sara adorably try to hide her blushing face deeper into her hand when covering it with her hair didn’t work well enough for her. “And I have to say. It was really hot.”

"It could be even hotter if you were actually participating." Sara mumbled into her palm hardly daring to breathe as she offered the suggestion. "You read my mind." Ava praised pulling Sara back onto her lap. 


	3. It's Bedtime ;)

"…...and as you've already heard you my sexy minx have been getting me off daily now. So, really it's only fair when you think about it that I return the favor." Sara finished splaying her hand out over the toned skin of Ava's stomach under her shirt. "Uh-Hu." The taller blonde hummed not paying much attention to her words with a still wet Sara Lance sitting on her lap tracing out some rather suggestive words along her stomach. "Since when am I a minx?"

"So, you do agree?" Sara smiled rolling her hips harder against Ava's still clothed ones as her hand closed once again around the hilt of the knife she kept behind the headboard. Ava could only groan in answer scraping her short cut nails down her woman's back in annoyance when the playful words stopped coming against her warming skin. "Hang on what?" Ava asked perplexed at the dark-toned question of if she was attached to her pants. "Not really, I guess but I would agree with this because?" the agent wondered her fingers digging into the newly exposed skin of Sara's hips when the towel around her waist rode up, even more, holding her reforming killer closer when Sara shifted forward yet again hugging herself tighter against the trapped agent in her bed.

Sara's sinfully villainous breath of a laugh against her ear was fast undoing every ounce of self-control she possessed "Well for one thing because of this," The teasing woman answered the steadily held blade cutting even harder into the fabric of her jeans cutting it out of the way rather than taking them off. "and, because if you don't agree I will still be handcuffing you to this bed but after that I will be leaving you as wet and wanting as you've made me since we first met..." the blue eyed blonde smiled twisting the little hairs on the back of Ava's neck tighter around her fingers.

"I will leave you just shy of release no matter how hard you struggle. How much you threaten me I won't let you cum. All the while knowing that not only will you not be able to cum when I leave until I get back and finish you off."

Ava muffled a moan against the cords of Sara's throat, but not even that didn't stop Sara's murmured taunting. "but in all that time I will be taking this ship to find someone in all of time that will do everything you wouldn't do to me as my…my…how did you put it?" Sara asked watching with hooded eyes as Ava shuddered at the images she was putting into her head. "Oh yeah." the assassin mewed pretending to have remembered the answer to some great mystery as she licked her chapped lips as she noticed just how aroused Ava was getting over their little game. "My 'childish band [I] call a team' are left unsupervised so they will be finding all new ways to mess up while fixing time so not only will you be wanting that release more than breathing you will also have to think about all that new paperwork you'll have to deal with just because you told me no."

Ava pounced on her faster than Sara had expected given the amount of moisture pooled against the fabric of her underwear. "I don't recall saying that word at all in the time we've been talking." Sara's breathing hitched into a low whine in answer letting Ava's testing fingers continue rubbing slow circles against her inner thigh close to where the shuddering killer wanted her. "Maybe not out loud." Sara relented her eyes like low burning storm at sea as they held Ava's. "But I could tell you were thinking it a few times." Her words end in a long moan watching as Ava kicks off her cut up pants letting the wet remains of her underwear stay in place just to tease her with a joking glare.

"Those were my favorite pair of comfy jeans you sliced open Miss Lance. I'll expect a replacement pair when we finally leave this room." The agent scolded tossing the towel Sara had wound around her waist on top of the rest of the discarded clothes tossed across the bedroom floor. "Gid?" Sara stammered toward somewhere at the ceiling knowing the ship's computer could easily create the clothes as Ava crawled up the bed over her, but the IA was quiet in her answer just dimming the lights a little as if the couple needed the mood lighting at this point.

"Wrong name Lance." Ava purred skimming her fingers over the trembling assassin's wet slit "Not if you want pants." Sara argued splitting her focus between talked and enjoying Ava's massaging hands against the joint of her hips. "How did you put it earlier….Fuck the pants."

"I'm not wearing any so no." Sara chuckled her fingers digging deeper into Ava's hair as the agent's fingers used more delicious pressure of the slow teasing circles she was drawing along Sara's wet inner walls. "Time to scream for real this time Sara."


	4. Going Down to Business

“I have the next three days off to devote to this Sara.” Ava sighed her tone determined as she pulled her hand away for another taste of the free-flowing wetness pooling between her lover’s legs. “Director Bennett said I had time off that I had to take, or he’d deactivate my time currier.” She elaborated at her lover’s raising eyebrow in question.

Sara swallowed slowly her eyes never leaving Ava’s once “ hhhaahh right there…...” The blue-eyed blonde whimpered somehow managing to form words given how much she was rubbing herself off around Ava’s trapped hand as the watching time agent gave the smallest hint of a smile.

Finally.

She’d been working her up for over an hour. Ever since the clever captain had realized just how much Ava enjoyed the sounds she could drag out of the panting killer and stopped making them no matter how much Ava could tell she wanted to. Since then the game had changed in getting those precious sounds passed the trembling women’s hardened resolve.

“You were so loud before when it was just you in a shower with my voice in your head.” The agent pointed out choosing not to move away when Sara’s strong legs had managed to drag her closer while they talked letting Sara grind herself around her curled fingers. She wasn’t so heartless she’d takeaway Sara’s chances for some kind of stimulation. “Now that you actually have me touching you you’ve hardly made a sound.” Ava sulked propping herself up onto her elbow to meet the assassin’s fully blown lust-hazed eyes.

The time agent had to bite back a moan when her words triggered even more heat to drip onto her stroking caressing hand signaling that Sara had just came again the only tells being the heavier rush of wetness coating Ava’s massaging tormenting fingers and the hard clatter of metal against wood when Sara’s handcuffs pulled tighter as the killer’s sweat slicked body shuddered in release yet just as quietly as she had that first time since they started.

Sara winked in answer with a curling prideful smirk as she pulled at the bonds holding her hands over her head. Testing them again. Loose but still not loose enough for her to turn the tables back in her favor.

“You know if I weren’t looking right at the evidence countering it I’d say you aren’t having any fun with this at all.” Ava confessed the hint of a pout in her voice as she dipped her head dragging the flat of her tongue around the handcuffed killer’s right breast savoring the sweet gasp of a poorly concealed whimpering moan the action prompted. Sara’s breathing picked up as she felt Ava’s teeth biting down harder against her skin as she sucked even harder on her breast making the handcuffed woman on the bed pull insistently against her bonds needing to touch in return before she lost what was left of her sanity as Ava’s other hand returned to toying with her dripping folds.

“I really fucking hate you.” Sara spat her dark threat bringing a scoffed eye roll from her tormenter as the knuckle deep fingers pushed even deeper into her wetness craping deliciously along her inner walls bringing mind-numbing shudders from the trust up blonde “No you don’t.” Ava tisked letting her cool breath tickle along Sara’s drenched slit. “No.” Sara pleaded once she realized Ava had picked up on another of her weaknesses as the last high-pitched whines faded from the darkened room.

Ava shook her head throwing her leg over Sara’s quivering hips as she settled herself on the assassin’s lap grinding down as hard as she could against her rolling wetness when Sara bucked against her weight until they were exactly like the killer needed after working herself up yet again on Ava’s lapping tongue. “Who’s in control Miss Lance?” the agent reminded her letting Sara taste herself on her lips as she pulled her in for a long sloppy kiss.

To be completely honest she hadn’t been expecting it. Really, she was still surprised it was even possible as her back hit the bed and an overly confident and still incredibly aroused Sara Lance leered down at her the twisted remains of her agency issued handcuffs still dangling from her wrists as her hands combed the agent’s hair out of her eyes for her. “The captain.” The panting woman replied proudly “Just as it should be. “Now you said something about screaming?”

Ava rolled her shoulders out already twisting her hands around the remains of the headboard of Sara’s bed knowing she was going to be needing something to hold on to soon enough. “Do your worst Miss Lance.”


	5. Adding to the To Do List

Ava couldn’t help but savor the vulgar curses and heavy moans Sara let loose around the gag the agent had made out of what was left of her underwear. God how she loved those sounds, but it didn’t mean she wanted to test just how soundproof Sara’s room was this time around.

“Deny it all you want Lance I know you’re more than enjoying this.” She pointed out while the captain was still fighting a losing battle to somehow claw her way back over the smug looking time agent. “Huh, I’ve actually never heard that word used like that before.” Ava laughed pulling away both to catch her breath and so she could watch those fiery blue eyes she loved blow wider as Sara watched the stroke of her tongue as Ava cleaned the last of her wetness from her lips.

“But I don’t get how I am in any way a blonde Xena.” The agent commented keeping one arm pressed against Sara’s abdomen to help hold her up before her assassin’s legs could finally gave out completely. Ava was definitely going to add fucking her killer captain against the wall more often to her to do list when thinking about the shuddering woman over her given how hard Sara had just cum.

“If I let you taste while you calm down will you promise not to bite?” The question was answered with an eye roll and weakly grunted nod in agreement. “Just wait until I can get you back for this Sharpe.” Sara threatened her voice like velvet sandpaper to Ava’s ears as she pulled the makeshift bond away from between Sara’s lips. Ava chuckled at the threat helping Sara back over to the rumpled drying sheets of their bed. “Just for that.” The time agent tisked untying the cloth completely from around Sara’s head and bringing it to her dripping wetness instead.

“Wha…Come on Avs what the fuck you promised.” Sara complained pushing herself up onto her elbows to watch her better. “That was before you decided to be a threating vixen Miss Lance.” Ava corrected with a teasing wink. “And if you notice I am still letting you have a taste Sara.”

“If I could feel my legs right now.” Her captain moaned unable to do anything but watch while her tormenting time agent continued grinding herself down on the surprisingly still intact roll of cloth that had been keeping her relatively quiet as she got her off. “But if you could then I wouldn’t have done such a good job of making you cum for me.” Ava pointed out still trying to argue when currently all she wanted to do was feel her lover’s tongue doing everything hers had done to Sara as she finally gave up control to the more than qualified captain.

“Avs all you have to do is look at me and I’m half done for.” Sara argued pillowing her head against Ava’s chest needing her closer. “Now let me make you cum already before I lose what is left of my mind.”


	6. Chilling Out

The captain stopped in the doorway letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of her bedroom and just to gaze at the woman groaning curses at her from the bed. “Oh, come on Avs I wasn’t gone that long stop pouting.” Sara tisked setting the small bowl she’d brought from the kitchen on the side table as she climbed back up over the shuddering blonde on her bed “besides my beautiful agent you haven’t even commented on how good you think I look in your shirt yet.” Sara laughed tracing her icy cold fingertips along the agent’s toned chest and going by the low burning rage mixing with the pleading longing in her eyes as the taller blonde arched into her touch.

“I did warn you about what I would do to you. It’s not my fault you didn’t listen Agent Sharpe.” Sara scolded inwardly savoring Ava’s pleading whimper as the vibrator was taken away from her dripping folds. “Can’t have you passing out on me any time soon.” The smooth-talking captain pointed out splaying her free hand against Ava’s stomach to steady herself “You’ll miss all the fun still to cum.” The shorter blonde winked while she licked all of Ava’s wetness from the thing in her other hand.

Ava only groaned out in weak answer her fingers digging into Sara’s hips anchoring the pair together when the agent’s words continued to fail her as she held the captain’s eyes. Thankfully Sara understood if the soft smile that flashed across her lips was any indication as she brought on of Ava’s hands up to press a kiss against her palm before letting it drop back to resting against her hip.

It was only Ava’s raised eyebrow glance toward the bowl on the side table that brought Sara back from just admiring the humming agent under her. “How about another little game humm?” Sara purred leaning over the pined woman to reach into the container to retrieve a single cube. Holding it up for Ava to see. “Another endurance test then?” Ava guessed making Sara giggle while she talked around the chilly thing laying against her tongue. “More like indulging in a little fantasy of my own my dear Agent Sharpe.” Sara confessed still waiting for the little hiss in acceptance the woman under her touch gave before the ice the captain had been holding was placed against her chest to ghost it along Ava’s breasts first the right then slowly over to trace around her left then down letting it melt along its path down her toned stomach.

“Humm is this some weird metaphor for us? I’m hot your cold?” the taller blonde wondered feeling Sara shuddering against her when she started copying spelling out words against the captain’s abs.

“That you are Agent Sharpe so hot in fact that I think I’ll be needing to cool you off even more.” Sara agreed rolling her eyes at the playful dig as she reached for more ice. “You wouldn’t.” Ava growled but didn’t make any move to stop her other than give her a devilish smile when Sara’s hand wavered over the ice bowl. “I let you have your fun now it's my turn.” Sara reasoned holding the second ice cube between her hands letting it melt in her palm.

Ava scoffed in disbelief at that but the spark in her eyes told Sara all she needed to know.

“Now let’s see just how soundproof these walls are shall we?” the purring captain suggested letting her fingers slip down to stroke over the dripping wetness pooling between Ava’s legs.

“You’re on.”

“And you my dear Ava are all wet.” Sara smiled covering the first broken gasp Ava let out in a greedy kiss.


	7. Food Break

No matter how short the time they were in them actual clothes felt weird against their cooling skin after all the times the pair had let the other take them apart time after time just to lick them back together again in the last few hours as they walked hand in hand down the sleepy corridor to the kitchens.

“Erm…Sara where are all the knives?”

Sara blinked needing to stop from imprinting the no longer purely imagined image of Ava Sharpe standing across from her half-dressed in rumpled clothes and a rather sexy looking bed head into her mind to answer. “Gid and I have a mutual agreement not to have them until the kids can get past one meal a week without threatening some kind of violence.”

“Seems fair.” Ava chuckled rolling her eyes at the childishness of the comment. “Thanks.” The agent smiled accepting the Gatorade Sara was offering her while taking a long drink from another herself. “Besides normally we just ask Gideon for whatever we want.” Sara reminded her leaning over the countertop, so Ava was gifted a fantastic view of the Captain’s naked front thanks to what had once been her Bureau issue shirt now missing half its top buttons and only held on Sara’s shorter frame by the still barely handing on ones starting just below her breasts.

“See something you like Avs?” the shorter blonde teased tossing a few pieces of dark chocolate chocolate chips into the air letting them arc into her mouth.

Ava just looked at her half puzzled half amused while she tried to remember what snack -besides Sara- she’d been wanting when she’d let herself be led into the kitchen. “So, say I want a peanut butter and jelly….” The time agent started dragging her eyes safely away from the teasing time Captain, but Gideon chimed in with a monotone “Would you want strawberry, apple or grape flavoring Agent Sharpe?”

“How about one of each?” Sara suggested after finished off both the little bag of chocolate and another drink from what had started out being Ava’s Gatorade. “And Gid how about some French toast too.”

“Must have worked up quite an apatite.” Ava teased while she kept hunting the cabinets more out of curiosity than looking for anything to snack on.

“Would you both be needed more refreshment as well Captain?” the IA questioned pulling Ava from her perusing to glance over at the only other person in the room. “Yes please.” Sara chuckled with a shrug at Ava’s mildly annoyed glare as she took back the now half empty drink bottle. “Thanks, Gideon.” The shorter blonde finished talking around the apple slice her time agent had just offered to her.

If the pair now whispering half-hearted teasing threats to one another about what would happen once they were back in the bedroom were really paying closer attention to anything that wasn’t each other they would have heard the IA’s giggling laughter just before the customary “Not a problem at all Captain.” As the asked for snack foods seemed to simply materialize out of thin air.

“Okay, that was kind of cool.” Ava confessed picking up the tray waiting for Sara to join her at the door. “Plus, it saves on dishes on long time trips.” The shorter blonde agreed falling into step with the retreating time agent.


End file.
